A whole new life
by Lollypop001114
Summary: Maka albarn is starting a new school but guess what it's an all boys school! Say what? What people will she meet and what's with those three boys. Comment and revive, my first story be nice, if you want more just comment ;)
1. Chapter 1

**hi lollypop here please comment and revived, this is my first story so be nice.**

**disclamer: I don't own soul eater *sob* **

A whole new life.

Maka's pov.

Riiiiinnnggg…

The annoying sound of my alarm wakes me up for a new day, I groan and roll over today's gonna be a pain in the ass. Trust me if it was up to me I would definitely never agree to attend this stupid new school, but unfortunately since my dad has custody over me even if I don't live with him I have to move so that I can be close to him, in case of emergency, y'all get it.

The only thing remotely good with this school is that my dad hates the idea if me going there exactly a much as I do, why? You may wonder well it's an all boys school and I will be the first (and probably last) girl to ever attend it.

This is because my dad has a long term friendship with the principle and he made sure that I would be able to attend the school.

As I am thinking back on all of these things the clock is ticking,

"Damn it!" my yell of frustration echoes trough my apartment and I rush to get ready, up out of bed, pick up clothes, rush to the shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. "There's no for breakfast" I grumble as I contemplate whether or not I should put up my hair in it's normal pigtails or do something else… after a while of grumbling I decide to do two frenchbraid that ends at the nape of my neck and continues in pigtails.

I look at my self in the mirror

"perfect" I state as I run out of the bathroom and grab my skateboard and my book bag.

I look down at what I'm wearing and am content with my choice of clothes.

A pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a black tanktop with a leatherjacket on top that just reaches my waist.

….…

The trip to the school went relatively fast and I was there way to soon, I was early as usual and I went to the expedition to get my schedule.

In the reception sat a man with odd blue skin and wrote on a paper, "um, excuse me I'm here for my schedule." The man looks up at me "oh of course." He grumbles but doesn't sound grumpy or mean, he just has a really deep voice.

I awkwardly look down at my sneakers and I can feel the tension in the air, of course stupid, I think to myself, this is the first time ever this school has had a girl attend it. Yes of course it would feel awkward but as the man hands me the schedule and wishes me good luck I decide to at least try.

So watch out shibusen here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or it's characters.

Maka's pov.

I wandered the familiar corridors, i've been here more than once due to my fathers work. It was just a week ago that is was decided that he we were going to move, all so he could live closer to his stupid job.

The corridors are completely empty so I guess that everyone is already in the classroom, I look at the names of different rooms until I find the crescent moon class.

I hear someone clear his throat behind me and I swing around startled.

There a tall man with grey hair and a screw trough his head stands and at the sight of the gear sticking out of his head I let out a surprised gasp.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He apologises with a polite tone and a scary gleam in his eyes. "Would you please wait here until I tell you to come in?" He asks, all I can do is nod. "Good."

Soul's pov.

The extremely annoying sound of people talking reaches my ears as I with great discomfort wake up from my nap, I crack my neck with a satisfied groan and look up wondering what all the fuss is about.

Stein our psycho teacher has entered the classroom and as he opens his mouth to talk everything goes silent, no one wants to piss Stein especially not in the morning.

"Okey today there's a new student coming to class…" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence before the room erupts in exited whispers of who it might be.

We rarely get any new students so this is kind of new.

"Yes a new student and I expect you all to treat her with respect…" once again he gets cut of by now wondering voices his words almost echoing in the room, her…

A girl, because he said her right or did my ears betray me, but Shibusen is an all… my thoughts gets interrupted by Ox Ford the smartest kid in class.

"But Shibusen is an all boys school professor, what is a girl doing here?"

Everyone turns their head to Stein who patiently waits for everyone to shut up before he speak sand says.

"Well this is a special situation, it can't be avoided." Not hearing any complaints he turns towards the door.

" Maka you can come in now."

In comes a petit girl clad in tight jeans a black tanktop and leather jacket and on her feet a pair of sneakers. The girl has sandy blonde hair and huge forest green eyes, she doesn't have much of a rack but even trough her jeans you can se that her legs compensate for that.

The little tiny girl seems to be built out of pure willpower and looks up at us with confidence in her eyes, but in there I can see almost panic.

She locks eyes with me for a second and I fire of a face splitting grin her way and she startled looks away.

Suddenly she speaks her eyes focused on something behind me I look up and see nothing but my annoying blue haired best friend.

"Black*star?" Her voice sounds shocked and disbelieving as she looks up at the bluenett in bewilderment.

"Maka?" Black*star in his turn chokes out as he too in bewilderment stares at the new girl.

"Oh, Maka do you know Black*star?" Professor Stein asks mildly interested.

"Oh! Yes professor, he's an old friend of mine." The girl suddenly looks up with a twinkle in her eyes and a squeal escapes her lips as Black*star runs to her and captures her in a bear hug before anyone even got the time to react.

"Yeah, yeah I've missed you to Star." She stated with a giggle as everyone watches them in confusion.

I've already lost interest and have gone back to trying to get some sleep when my other friend Death The Kid (Kid for short) leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Have you noticed that she's perfectly symmetrical, it's completely wonderful." He looks at me with a stupid look in his face only to a second later go back to staring at the "symmetrical" girl.

"Okey then Maka please take a seat." Professor Stein suddenly says.

"Oh and Maka?"

"Yes…."

"You're now roommates with Black*star."

The shocked face of everyone in the room was almost amusing… but inly almost as the room once again erupted in talking suddenly a girly giggle caught everyone's attention.

"I don't see the problem." She states with confidence and pride in her voice, just by looking at this girl you could see that she was a headstrong stubborn person and she wasn't about to let anyone step on her and coming from me that's a compliment.

But this time that wasn't enough cuz I wasn't about to let some girl live in my dorm, and yes unfortunately I share room with not only Black*star but kid to, so I,m not about to let some chick make it even more of a hell for me.

"Professor there's just no way I'm living with her!" She looks up at me in confusion but then she seems to connect the dots and her face turns a lite shade of pink.

While Black*starn turns to her to explain Stein turns to me and simply states.

"Deal with it Evans."

I growl under my breath and sinks in to the chair all the while the girl, oh excuse me Maka has turn like 50 shades darker in the irritation and embarrassment of having to live with three boys.

I give her a stare and she just as fiercely stares back.

Oh this is not going to be fun, I think to myself as my eyelids droop because of exhaustion and the last thing I see as I fall asleep is Maka staring intently at me as if that would make me disappear.

Maka's pov.

I wasn't happy, not happy at all really I was pissed of really pissed of. This was not how I expected my first day at school to go. On the bright side I met Black*star again but on the dark side I have to live with that stuck up jerk who obviously thinks he owns the place.

I can't believe that I have to live with that… that dickface, god damn it!

Black*star is currently happily boasting about how great he is as we walk to the dorms of doom as I like to call them.

After school was over Black*star screamed more than offered to show me the way and I gladly accepted, it was nice to be around Black*star after a whole day of being stared at and although he could be a pain in the ass sometimes he was a good friend.

After finding out that jerkface name was Soul I also found out that there was a third guy named Kid (strange name) that was obsessed with symmetry, apparently he was Shingami-sama's son and extremely smart, we'll se about that.

Right now we're right in front of the place I will soon call home and as I dreadfully wanders up the stairs a panic strikes me, omg this is never going to work! But then I think… get a grip on yourself woman you're Maka Albarn, you take shit from no one. As I step trough the door to the apartment I let out a heavy sight and says to my self.

Home sweet home.

Okay lovelies that's it for this chapter please read & review I'm thankful for any opinion.

Bye 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minions are you having fun, I'm not, I'm in school in English class *^*. Anyhow here's next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater if I did it would be a SoMa.

Maka's pov

Wow, that's all I can think as I step trough the door and it's not a good wow it's a "I didn't even know anything could be this dirty" wow.

In the corner there's a boy crying and in the middle of the room mister jerkface shakes his head mumbling about how this is so not cool, and me? I'm in pure shock because of this entire situation, how am I supposed to live like this? As I am frozen in shock Black*star has started ranting about his greatness again.

I'm right now going trough all the different ways to get myself out of this situation because this is not happening, just as I think that to myself my thoughts gets interrupted.

"Oi, tiny tits, planing on standing there the entire day or what?" Unbelievable not only did this dickhead boss me around but he also insulted me! I barley know him!

"Shut it!" I hiss at him I have no patience with stupidity right now and on top of that the boy in the corner is crying even more, dear Shinigami help me.

"Hey Maka!"

"Yes Black*star, what do you want?" I honestly can't take anymore I've barley been here for a day and I'm already exhausted. "Well you've already met Soul so it's time for you to meet Kid."

The boy who was crying in the corner is now standing up with a dignity in his stance like the crying - in - the - corner - like - a - five - year - old never happened.

He grabs my hand bows lightly and kisses my hand.

"My name's Death The Kid but you can call me Kid for short.

A blush rises to my face. "A… a pleasure meeting you." Is all I can manage to get out, still stunned from Kid's odd behaviour and the craziness of the entire situation I let out a sigh.

"Hey bookworm!" Oh he opened his mouth again what an obnoxious sound it produces.

"What?" I sigh. "Where are you gonna sleep?" I narrow my eyes. "How am I supposed to now that?" I hiss.

Now that I think about it there's only two rooms so I suppose two of them is sharing room, and that means…. I'm gonna have to share room with one of them, like this couldn't get worse.

"Oh oh oh, Maka you can share room with your god! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!

"Maka chop!" My book reaches it's goal before he even know what hit him (AN/ snicker…) and he is lying in a pool of blood on the floor cradling his head.

"I don't see a problem." I announce. "Great then that's solved now we can go on." I've noticed Kid sounds very polite when he talks and he walks with great grace, I just can't connect him with the boy who was crying in the corner not even ten minutes ago.

Sigh, this is going to be a long week at least until I've gotten used.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello beloved minions 3 I know I've been making really short chappies and I'll try to make this one longer.**

**disclaimer: I don't own soul eater**

_Maka's pov._

The evening goes by in awkward silence apart from Kid throwing a hissyfit because something wasn't symmetrical or Star ranting about how great he is.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." I exclaim as I stand up from the couch.

I get a "good night" from Kid and Star while Soul just sulks in his corner in one of the sofas.

Walking in to mine and Star's room which now is decent btw, I start ripping through my bag when I realise…. "Crap! I forgot my jammies (and yes I say jammies got a problem?) fuck!

I get up and walk out to the others, " hey Star?"

"Yeah" " I've forgotten to bring jammies, can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?"

Kid and Soul just stares at me for some odd reason, Kid just stares at me surprised and Soul glares at me like I'm crazy.

"Yeah, sure just pick one out of my closet."

At first I'm surprised he didn't start ranting but then…. " OF COURSE YOU WOULD ASK YOUR MAGNIFICENT GOD THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR TO LET YOU BORROW A SHIRT WHAT ELSE WOUL…." He doesn't get any further before "MAKA CHOP!" As Star is lying in a puddle of his own blood I walk to our room and search his wardrobe for something remotely clean and the only thing I can find is a pale blue depress shirt, of course, Black*star never dress up for anything.

I place it on my bed and walk to the bathroom to get ready for the night and hopefully will I get some sleep later.

_Soul's pov._

All I can do is stare at Black*star lying on the floor clutching his head and groaning in pain, that's the second time today she has almost decapitated him with a book. I shudder and remind myself to never get on her bad side although I probably already have.

But I had another reason to be shocked, I never in my life would imagine miss goody two shoes ask Star for a shirt to sleep in I mean we're talking about miss prude now, are they really that close?

Not that I'm jealous or anything! It's just that I don't want some tiny titted (A/N it's a word from now on okay?) chick to barge in to my life and ruin it with hissyfits and periods and all that other shit that comes with living with a girl.

Plus Black*star and Kid is MY friends and I won't let them get infected with her cutesy ways and her adorable head tilt or her gemstone eyes or … wait! Hold your horses Evans get those thoughts out of your head.

She's not cute, okay? She's the devil in human form, okay?

I hear the door to hers and star's room slam closed and I deem it safe to go to bed myself.

When I'm ready and almost asleep I can't stop thinking about how things will change I mean she is the only girl at the school, the poor little thing won't stand a chance…. No! No pitying her, remember? Devil.

Next morning, yay!

_Soul's pov._

I wake up to the smell of food and drool drips down my chin before I realise, no one in this house can cook.

I quickly get out of bed and rush out to the kitchen, when I'm outside my door I hear music, to be specific it's the the song S&M by Rihanna (don't own that) it's on top of it the remix with Britney Spears.

Pissed on whoever is playing it I barge to the kitchen only to see… Maka dancing while cooking food dressed in one of Black*stars dress shirts.

Suddenly those legs of hers seems very appealing and I seem to forget that I'm looking at the devil Maka Albarn.

At that time Star and Kid emerges from their rooms only to start staring just like me.

_Kid's pov._

Symmetrical, she's perfectly symmetrical. Oh lord even her bed hair is symmetrical. This must be it, this is heaven, she's perfect.

_Black*star's pov._

FOOD! AND EVEN BETTER CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!

_Soul's pov._

What the fuck!

_Maka's pov._

I turn around to see the boys stare at me like I'm an alien, no wait Star is staring at the food.

Soul pulls himself together quickly tog hand mutters, "put on something decent will ya?" This ticks me of and I just can't help it.

"Don't tell me what to do! Besides this is perfectly decent! Octopus head.

"How is that decent!" He exclaims pointing at the dress shirt I'm wearing.

"It's not showing anymore than a dress would show! So shut up asshole! What's up your ass anyway?"

"Your fucking clothes is what's up my ass tiny titts! Do you even have any idea of how it looks to other people!

There he goes with his stupid "tiny titts" again!

Oh god I hate him and his stupid face, although I can see his point and my face heats up I can't lose this battle.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT HOW IT LOOKS!"

"FINE THEN!"

"FINE!

"GOOD!

"GREAT!

Gods how embarrassing I can feel my face turn like ten shades darker.

"Let's just eat the fucking food now." I suggest, they all nod afraid of my anger.

"Oh and by the way, Soul?

"What?"

"Maka…."

"Shit!"

"CHOP!"

Happy with my accomplishment I sit down to eat.

The breakfast goes by in a blur of watching Kid place his food in a symmetrical way and Soul sulking and Star eating his pancakes like a pig, then it was finally time for the dreaded time. It was time to go to school.

Today's choice of clothes is a black and red plaid skirt a white dress shirt and a green and white tie with the same leather jacket as yesterday and a pair of black combat boots.

(A/N, aka updated version of Maka's style)

Time skip to school

The trip to school was torture I had to go super slow on my skateboard because the others walked… well Kid and Soul walked Black*star more like chart wheeled/jumped all the way.

Now we're on our way to first class which is gym, I'm actually relived at this fact I may not look like it but I'm actually really good at gym, I actually train martial arts on my free time which reminds me that I have to go to the gym after school. I'll have to ask Star to show me the way.

"Maka?" Kid asks me, "um, yeah. What is it?"

"You want me to follow you to where you will be changing clothes?"

"Oh, no thanks I can find my way, I've been here before."

"You have?" Suddenly Soul chimes in with a questioning look at his face.

"Yeah, long story ask Black*star. Bye!"

I run of in the other direction towards the nurses office. Unlike Sid and Stein I know Nygus from before and she knows me so I'm comfortable changing in her office.

I knock on the door and a she opens it I second later.

"Hi Maka, it's been to long how are you?"

I beam up at her, Nygus has always been really nice towards me and she's been kind of like the mother I never had.

"I'm fine Nygus, what about you how's life going for ya?"

Crap! Sometimes I let my accent get the best of me when I'm comfortable. You see my dad wasn't exactly the richest person in the world and we didn't exactly live in the finest hood and so I tend to slip in to old habits sometimes.

Nygus snickers at my embarrassed face.

"I'm fine sweetie, you wanna go change now?"

"Oh! Right, yeah sure. What way?"

"Just come in no ones here."

I step in and change clothes quickly, when I'm done I run past Nygus with a "see'ya." And rush out to the track we're supposed to be outside today since it's nice weather.

It's ten minutes left until class starts but everyone's already there.

And they're staring at me, as I walk by them to Black*stat who's jumping up and down and waving like a maniac I can't help but sneer at them.

"Watcha starin at?"

Oh… crap. Once again it's The accent I can hear Star snort in the background but as I turn around to hit him Kid says something.

"Maka could I please braid your hair?"

"Sure…. But why?"

"It's not symmetrical when it's loose and it's killing me!"

"Oh, okay, go ahead…. I guess.

In the rush of getting to school this morning (we were late cuz of Soul and I) I forgot to braid my hair and apparently it bothered Kid.

As Kid furiously braids my hair the way it was yesterday Sid comes to the track.

"Okay! Today we're going to run and run and run some more. I'm going to split the class in half, one group is going to run laps the other is going to sprint a 100 meters, clear!"

He gets a chorus of "yes coach." Seemingly happy with this he separates us in to two groups, I end up in the same group as Soul and Star and some other guys named Harvar, Killik, Hiro and some stuck up little brat called Ox.

For some reason the other group looks slightly disappointed and sulky but I'm guessing it's cuz of the heat.

I'm a little disappointed I'm not in the same group as Kid but… oh well can't do anything about it.

"Albarn, Black*star you're first!"

As Star and I line up next to each other he says. "Race ya."

"You're on!"

"Ready, set, go!

We sprint of as quickly as we can and I can feel myself slip behind but just on the last spurt I pass him and win by just like a centimetre, oh I'm gonna rub this in his face later.

I grin at him like an idiot until I hear Sid's booming voice declaring.

"Very good Maka you've set a new record."

I cheer and laugh a little at Black*star's grumpy face, I can't help it he's just so adorable when he pouts like that.

We do this until everyone has ran with everyone, only Star and Soul could even remotely keep up with me and I think I hurt their manly pride when I beat them, it was hilarious.

After that we ran laps and of course me, Star and Soul ran the most laps of all and once again I hurt the boys manly pride.

_Now it's time for biology. I wonder how that will turn out?_

**And chapter ends thank god. Was it long enough, tell me!**

**Review and favourite and follow and all that ish.**

**I'm grateful for any opinions bad ones to, tell me how I can improve my story please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello munchkins I've missed you sorry it's been so long I've been sick :P yuck or blä as we say in Sweden ;) anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.**

_Maka's pov._

Walking in to biology was much like walking in to hell except there was no flames or pits of misery only an insane man with a screw trough his head, I remember him from the day before and how his eyes gave me creeps and right now I'm terrified by the sight in front of me.

The man is standing in front of me with a scalpel in one hand and a raccoon in the other and a really creepy facial expression.

"Ah, miss Albarn how are you doing on your first day," he didn't give me a chance to answer before he started talking again, "I was just thinking about how to dissect this raccoon but now that you're here I can just have you do it."

"Um…um thanks for the offer professor but I think I'm fine, heh heh."

I sweat dropped at the disappointed look on his face as he just sighed and told us to sit down or he would dissect us, we didn't take the risk.

"Hey, Maka psst." I turned my head to the left to se who had addressed me and I saw Kid looking at me, "what?" I whispered, "don't think to much of it professor Stein just likes to scare people, he's actually a really good teacher if you give him a chance." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly at me in a manner that I couldn't help but find cute, Kid I had noticed was the most civilised of the boys and he'd rather spend his time reading than being stupid.

"I find it rather hard to give him a chance after he asked me to dissect a raccoon…but I'll try for your sake Kid." I replied and the blush adorning Kid's cheeks after that was very attractive ins weird sort of way and- No Maka! Bad girl, remember HE IS A MALE and they are not to be trusted not even if they're Kid.

I learned a long time ago that males were not to be trusted what so ever they will just end up hurting you, you can thank my dad for that pice of knowledge as he is the worst father in the universe. Not only did he cheat on mama but as soon as she left it got even worse, he doesn't even try to hide it anymore, he's a filthy liar just like every other man in this world.

Frantically scribbling down everything professor Stein said I became aware that he actually was a good teacher just as Kid had said, although it made me sick to my stomach watching him cut the raccoon open like that. The worst thing was that he was so blunt about it, no discretion at all, it crept me out.

_Time skip to lunch_

When lunch came I wasn't feeling very hungry mostly because of the raccoon cutting but also the fact that everyone was staring at me and whispering things which made me think that maybe I looked weird, in any case it made me feel very uncomfortable and awkward.

As we walked in to the cafeteria Star tugged me over to what I guess is their usual table, it was far of in the corner and a bit isolated which suited me just fine. In the beginning it was nice and quiet with a bit of small talk here and there between Kid and I, a couple of grumpy sentences from Soul and Black*star stuffing his face.

But of course when Star is there quiet never lasts long, it began when Kid started complaining over his food.

"Black*star your food isn't symmetrical! Hurry fix it!" And Soul grumbled, "oh God."

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR TAKES ORDERS FROM NO ONE I AM THE GREATEST THERE HAS EVER BEEN AND EVER WILL BE BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD PEASANTS, MHUAA MHUAA!"

No one was looking at us everyone just sighed and went back to their food as if this happened every day which when I think about it wouldn't surprise me.

"Star if you don't shut up I will** kill** you," I grumbled under my breath to the bluehaired monkey sitting next to me, "sorry lil sis I just can't contain my greatness you see, I **have** to let it out somehow." I sighed, "well let it out in a more quiet way or I will decapitate you, ya hear me ya little punk."

I realised I wasn't gonna get anywhere with being nice which meant that scaring him was the best way, even tough he is the closest thing to a brother I have they doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on him.

My thoughts are rudely interrupted when Soul speaks, "wait, since when are you two siblings," the baffled look on his face almost has me laughing and I can't help but giggle a little at his confused face to be honest it's kind of cute- wait! No he's Soul, Soul is not cute he is a pain in your neck, don't forget that.

Before I get a chance to answer though Star says, "we're not real siblings of course I just call her that." He looks amused at the confused face of his friend. "But why? I mean if you're not real siblings why call her sis?" "I don't know dude I just do okay? He says, it's not like it matters anyways." Soul just grumbles a "whatever" and continues eating leaving me wondering what the fuck just happened and why Soul suddenly acts like a grumpy little kid, oh whatever.

_Time skip to after school._

_Soul's pov._

Walking out of the school I let out a sigh of relief, finally this day is over and I can go home and play video games, the whole day has been crap, Star has been louder than usual and everyone has been staring at us cuz of Maka it kind of pisses me of, ugh how uncool.

The sound of wheels rolling slowly beside us interrupts my thoughts, I must admit I was surprised when I found out that the bookworm skated to school, she skates past me and Kid to talk to Black*star who is doing cartwheels in the front and asks, "hey Star, could you by any chance show me to the gym later I'm just gonna pick up some stuff at the dorms." I swear I choked on my saliva at the question, no way that tiny tits went to the gym.

The ridiculous question has me bending over in laughter but Maka and Star only stares weird at me, Black*star with an amused face and Maka with a confused look on hers, tilting her head like a puppy she asks me, "what's so funny Soul," I stopped laughing at her confused face and just smirked, "you don't seriously go to the gym tiny tits that has got to be a joke." Star just snickers at me and Maka well Maka looks enraged, I look around confused, why isn't anyone else realising how hilarious it is. "What?" That's all I get to say before Maka's fist connects with my face and I fall to the ground and my face connects with the sidewalk, she puts her foot on my face and bends down to look me in the eyes, "ya still think it's a joke ya little punk or do ya want me to kick your ass to the next fuckin' century, huh!" Before her accent had been funny but right now it was fucking terrifying. "No ma'am" I manage to choke out, it's quite hard to talk when your face is pressed against the ground. Feeling her foot leave my face I get up from the ground with as much dignity I can muster, I hear wheels roll away from us and I can't help but wonder how I'm supposed to live with this.

_How uncool._

**End of chappie five, wow it's harder to write long chapters than I thought. Well well whatever, I'm glad for all the revives thanks I always get so happy when I get one. In a recent one I really got inspired by so thanks to her for giving me an idea you're awesome. Well of course you are all awesome. Well then until next time I bid you farewell 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again sorry it's been forever... Please don't kill me- hey! Put the axe down you little- ops sorry... Hehe.**

**Anyhow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater… oh and by the way I usually don't name my chapters but this one just had to have one so here's chapter six. I'm not on my period! Period!**

**Hehe you get it period… yeah on with the chapter.**

_Time skip of two week~_

_Maka's pov_

3 am…. The red numbers on my alarm clock was staring at me from beside my bed I couldn't believe my luck, I had almost forgotten how horrible it was to be a girl.

As quietly as I could I dashed up from my bed grabbed a package of pads and rushed to the bathroom and of course I forgot clean panties which meant I had to go get those to. When I at last had gotten everything fixed I swallowed an aspirin and went to bed and right before I fell asleep I thought this is gonna be a long fucking week.

_Soul's pov_

5:30 am

Hearing Maka rumbling around in the kitchen I dragged myself from my bed to go to the bathroom. Maka found out the hard way that none of Kid, Black*star and I could cook, Kid would always try to make it symmetrical and in the process ruin the food, Star was just plain useless at it and I would always get distracted by something on the TV or Star so that the food got burnt.

Reaching the bathroom I did my business and took a shower, but… as I stepped out of the shower I saw something so horrific and frightening that I almost fainted. There right on the counter amongst toothbrushes and hair products and other stuff stood a colourful package of… Pads(dundunDUN). My worst nightmare, how could this be happening what did I do to deserve this I don't remember killing anyone.

Outside the door I hear the others watching TV, I poke my head out the door and calle "Star, Kid can you come here for a second" hearing them walking towards the bathroom I retreat from the door and dragged a shirt over my head so that I'm fully clothed. As they stepped in Kid asked "what is it Soul?" All I did was point and watch as a series of facial expressions played on their faces, it went from confusion to understanding to horror or in Kid's case mild worry.

"You know what this means right, I said, this means we're on a battlefield and we can't win this battle." For once Black*star was quiet and Kid only nodded we all knew this wasn't good at all.

One hour and 30 minutes later we're all ready to go we haven't yet to notice anything different about Maka but I'm sure it will come any minute now I just know it. Maka turns to me "what are you staring at me for moron" she sneers and narrows her eyes, "what is it to you tiny tits," I retort… bad move before I can blink have a book logged in my head and she's on her way out of the door, I can hear her skate ahead of us and I figure she doesn't want to have anything to do with us at the moment.

_Ahead. Maka's pov._

That jerk! He keeps on calling me that stupid nickname and I just want to kill him but more right now cuz I'm really hungry and I wants chocolate bar, GOD! Being a girl sucks I mean why do we have to get periods it's so UNFAIR! Not even aspirins help i fucking hate periods.

Although I just admit hitting soul sure was fun, he just doesn't get how it is to be a teenage-girl at all I mean they don't even try to understand that I'm kind of in pain right now, hello!

Ugh! Boys have got to be the most stupid thing on the planet by far, hearing them call for me I skate faster until I can't hear them anymore.

_At school Maka's pov._

"Hey Albarn!" I hear someone call, I turn around and find Killik one of the few cool guys here waving at me, "hello Killik!" I greet back. I walk towards my locker and he follows me, "was it something in particular you wanted to ask me Killik?" I ask. "Wha- um no!" He awkwardly looks at the ground scratching his neck, "oh…okay…. Well then, I have to get to class now, see ya Killik~ I say in a singsong voice, suddenly I don't really feel angry at all actually I feel great I think as I skip to class.

In class my mood sunk like a fucking rock, and it's not because I was angry I just felt so sorry for the poor little cat thingy we were dissecting today, I was basically silently bawling my eyes out all of class, I've probably never been so embarrassed in my life, everyone was staring at me.

Trying too calm myself down as much as possible I walk out of class and towards my locker.

"Hey, Maka!" I turn around to see the guys walk towards me with Star waving like the idiot he is, "hello, where have you guys been?" I ask. "Looking for you bookworm what's up with you today? Are you on your period or wha-" Soul doesn't get any further than that. As I feel my fist connect with his face and I hear a satisfying yelp of pain I shout "NO!…no I'm not." It's a lie of course but if I'm on my period or not ain't none of his business. Kid just looks at him shaking his head while Black*star is laughing his ass off, "oh by the way Maka, have you read the book I borrowed you yet?" Kid asks, "no, I haven't got time lately with all the homework and tests coming up, ya know."

"Oh, well I look forward to hear your opinion on it since none of the other idiots I live with read anything without pictures, I do like having another individual to talk to about my interests with and since we share many interests I find it pleasant talking to you." I didn't quite know how to respond to that so I just smiled and nodded although I was starting to get slightly annoyed with their antics.

_Soul's pov_

_At lunch…_

My head pounded like crazy after Maka's fist had collided with it, I was seriously starting to worry about how it would turn out when we got home, cuz if this is how she is at school I can't imagine how she will act at home.

"Hey Soul!" Ugh… "what do you want Star?" I turned around to face my friend who insisted on ruining the for once quiet environment. "I think Maka's mad at you, look," he pointed at a table in the corner where Maka was sitting and intently staring at me with rage in her eyes and a really pissed of look on her face.

"Ya think? I would never have figured," I roll my eyes, Black*star on the other hand doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm in my voice because he immediately starts boasting about how he is all knowing and lots of other shit. We walk over to Maka's table and sit down, "hey Maka…" I start, "about earlier… sorry that wasn't cool." I tried my best to but on a believable face but she wasn't having it, "you should have thought bout that before ya said anything ya lil fucker!" Okay Soul it's the accent beware, shits going down if you don't play the right card now. I decided to be quiet, for some reason I didn't like the idea of Maka being angry with me…strange. Kid and Maka had started a conversation about books which apparently was life or death, she seemed like the very personification of happy.

If this was gonna happen every month I don't know what to do, I mean it's just been one day and her mood swings already has me on my knees. It's gonna be a long fucking week…

**Aww does Killik have a crush on Maka, how cute and it seems like Kid and her is getting along well to, this is the first part in the chapters about the pain of periods, cuz girls we all know that one isn't enough.**

**Well then bye lovelies! 3**


End file.
